A Christmas Party
by sheltie
Summary: Anko ropes Kurenai, Tenten, Ino and Hanabi to help her set up a Christmas party for the kids at an orphanage. What could possibly go wrong?


**A Christmas Party**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: right, here's a Xmas Naruto story. The first of a couple that I have posted. I hope you like them and I hope you all have a happy and safe holiday.**

* * *

"Anko, why did you drag me into this?" Kurenai asked with a weary look at her best friend.

"What, come on Kurenai. It's for the kids" Anko said.

Kurenai sighed.

Anko volunteered herself and Kurenai to throw a big Christmas party for the orphanage and all the orphans there. Right now the two women were getting the needed supplies.

"I also want to know why I was pulled into this" Hanabi said.

"Because you're still a kid, brat. We need your help picking out toys for the orphans" Anko said.

"I am not a brat, and I'm not a kid any more" Hanabi said defiantly.

"You still are" Anko said.

"Am not" Hanabi said.

"Are" Anko said.

"Not" Hanabi said.

"Are" Anko said.

"Not" Hanabi said.

"Are" Anko said.

"Not" Hanabi said.

"Are" Anko said.

Kurenai sighed as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

"Then why are we here?" Ino asked breaking the immature argument between Hanabi and Anko.

She and Tenten got snagged along with Hanabi were nabbed by Anko and forced to help her. They wanted to protest, but Anko knew a lot of their dirty secrets. So they in a way had no choice in the matter unless they wanted their secrets aired out in the open. They all vowed to never tell Anko something private ever again.

"You two are here to help" Anko said.

"Look, I'm all for bring cheer to the orphans and all, but I rather I have a choice than be forced into it" Tenten said.

Ino nodded in total agreement.

"Quit yapping and complaining and lets get going" Anko commanded.

"Anko" Kurenai sighed.

Anko had a grin on her face as she was wearing a Santa hat on her head. She was leading things as they were in a party supplies store. They were filling the cart with everything they might need and then some. Never hurts to have a little bit extra.

"Do we have enough cups, what about plates? Napkins, what about those? Oh, those streamers look so cool" Anko said.

"I've never seen Anko like this before" Ino commented.

"She gets like this every Christmas. She becomes a kid again" Kurenai said.

"You mean she's an adult outside of Christmas?" Ino asked.

"I heard that Missy Piggy" Anko said.

"Just because my name means boar doesn't mean you can get to call me 'miss piggy'" Ino said with a glare.

Anko shrugged and then went back to make sure they had everything they'd need.

"Hey bottle rocket" she said.

"Don't call me that" Hanabi said with a red face.

"What, that's what the blond brat calls you" Anko said.

"Naruto calls Hanabi Firecracker, not bottle rocket" Ino said.

"Toe-may-to, toe-mato" Anko said with a shrug.

"Just don't call me either of those" Hanabi said.

"Then why do you let Naruto call you Firecracker?" Tenten asked.

Hanabi just blushed in response.

"Oh, does little Hanabi have a crush on Naruto?" Ino asked with a grinning as she smelt gossip like a shark smells blood in the water.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no" Hanabi stuttered.

"Quit yapping and lets get going brats" Anko said.

The three girls found themselves alone in the aisle as Anko and Kurenai were ahead of them.

"Hey, wait for us!" Tenten said.

"Then quit stalling" Anko said without even turning her head back.

/Scene Break/

After they got the supplies for the party it was time to get the gifts. So they headed to the nearest toy store.

"Anko, how are we going to pay for all of this?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too" Tenten said.

Ino and Hanabi looked at Anko.

"It's all covered" Anko answered.

"That doesn't help us at all Anko" Kurenai said with a sigh.

"Foxy gave me his bank card" Anko said as she pulled out a piece of plastic.

"Wait, Naruto gave you his credit card? How come he gave it to you? I've tried many times to get it and he always says no" Ino said shocked and a bit angry.

"What can I say. He's got good taste, miss piggy" Anko said with a smirk.

Ino was fuming.

"Don't see why you're so upset Ino. Naruto's let me use the card too" Tenten said.

"Me too" Hanabi said.

"No fair" Ino whined as she stomped her foot.

"Though I am curious why Naruto would trust you of all people with his account. I'd think he'd be afraid that you'd wipe him out by buying all the dango in the world" Kurenai said.

"Hey! You make it sound like I'd be irresponsible or something" Anko said.

Kurenai just gave her friend a look.

"You're mean Kurenai" Anko pouted.

Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Lets just go and get some presents for the kids" she said.

The group went up and down the aisle looking at all the toys. They weren't too sure what to get so they grabbed things that looked nice or what they think the kids would like. Nothing too complicated. Hanabi actually was big help though for the girls.

"We should've grabbed Konohamaru too. He could've helped us" Tenten commented.

"Udon please. Konohamaru stares at me and it creeps me out" Hanabi said.

"That just means he has a crush on you" Ino said knowingly.

"Well, I don't like him at all. Besides, Moegi is territorial with Konohamaru" Hanabi said.

"That's a big word for you little brat" Anko said.

Hanabi just shot a glare at Anko.

/Scene Break/

When all the shopping was done they went to the orphanage and began to set up and decorate. The manager of the orphanage gave them the biggest room they had to set up. Anko was having a ball humming and singing Christmas carols as she rushed around to check on things. Ino and Tenten were setting up tables while Hanabi was holding the ladder for Kurenai who was putting up the streamers.

"Hey, I think we forgot something" Ino said.

"Huh, we didn't. I know we didn't" Anko said.

"We did. Santa, who's going to be Santa" Ino said.

"Crap" Anko muttered.

"This is a problem. The kids will want to see Santa" Kurenai said.

"What are we going to do, It's probably too late to hire one from one of the agencies" Tenten said.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho! Never fear!"

The group turned and found Naruto standing there with a clothes bag in his hand.

"Naruto" Tenten said.

"Eh, who were expecting? The Easter bunny?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"What do you have there?" Ino asked.

"Why Ino, it has all the Christmas cheer needed for this party" Naruto answered.

"That doesn't answer my question" Ino said as she stomped her foot.

Kurenai and Anko figured out what was in the bag and looked at one another.

"Should we tell miss piggy?" Anko asked with a smirk.

"Judging by that look on your face you don't" Kurenai said.

"You know me so well" Anko said happily.

"Sometimes I wished I didn't" Kurenai said with a sigh.

Anko pouted.

"This all looks awesome. The kids will love it" Naruto said as he looked what has been decorated.

"Thanks Naruto" Hanabi said beaming.

Naruto smiled and tussled Hanabi's hair.

"She so has a crush on Naruto" Ino whispered to Tenten.

Tenten just nodded.

/Scene Break/

Everything was set and all that was missing were the excited kids. The group were awaiting their arrival.

"Right, now time for your costumes" Naruto said.

"COSTUMES!?" the girls shouted.

"Well yeah, didn't Anko tell you?" Naruto asked.

This made the group turn to Anko who looked quite embarrassed.

"Heh, I kind of forgot about that part when I agreed to do this" she said rubbing the back of her head.

The girls all gave her death glares.

"Right, now here you are" Naruto said as he tossed all of them black clothes bags. "They all should fit."

"And how do you know this?" Kurenai asked.

"I asked Anko to get your sizes" Naruto said.

Anko gulped. She was in so much trouble.

/Scene Break/

"I can't believe I'm wearing this" Ino whined.

"Me neither" Tenten grumbled.

"Why am I an elf?" Hanabi asked unhappily.

"Because you meet the size requirement brat" Anko said.

"Anko that's got to be the most dressed I've ever seen" Kurenai commented.

"Eh, they're kiddies I can't show too much skin" Anko said.

All of them were dressed up for the party. Hanabi, Tenten and Ino were all dressed as elves while Kurenai and Anko were dressed as Santa's Helpers. There seemed to be a difference between the two. As the elves had the pointy ears, candy cane swirl stripped tights, green booties with red trim on the top, green skirts with a white blouse and a green coat with a greet cap on their heads. The Helpers wore green tights, red booties, green shorts with candy canes stripped suspenders with a white shirt under it. They didn't wear any cap or had elf ears.

"You all look good" Naruto said as he came in.

"We look ridiculous" Ino said.

"It's for the kids, Ino. Do it for the kids" Naruto said.

"Fine" Ino grumbled.

"What about you?" Tenten asked.

"Me, I'm Santa" Naruto said.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Kurenai asked.

"The suit gets hot so I'm not going to put it on til I need to" Naruto said.

"Then why are we wearing ours?" Hanabi asked.

"For this" Naruto said.

The girls turned and there was a flash. Naruto grinned as he had his phone out and took a picture of them.

"You're so dead Naruto!" Ino shouted.

/Scene Break/

After a rousing chase with Naruto running for his life from being killed by some enraged girls things settled down. It was time for the party. Naruto went to get dressed in his Santa costume as the kids started to come in. They had been kept busy most of the day so the party would be a surprise for them. But as soon as they entered they were excited and happy to be having a party. A lot of them had never been to a party before. So this was all new to them.

Hanabi, Ino, Tenten, Anko and Kurenai all did their part to help the kids as did the staffers too. The staffers were quite amazed by everything that was set up.

"We don't know how to thank you, this is simply amazing" the director said.

"Eh it was nothing, besides we all had fun doing this" Anko said.

As the party kept going a hum was building. A question of if Santa will be there seemed to spread like from out of the ether.

"Will Santa be here?" a little girl asked.

"Maybe, you know how busy he is this time of year" Tenten said smiling.

The girl nodded though a frown on her face.

"HO-HO-HO-HO!"

That rang throughout the hall and then the jingling of bells. There were excited kids looking all around hoping to catch the big man. They were rewarded as Santa came riding in on a sleigh pulled by reindeer.

"He just has to make an entrance" Ino muttered.

"Yeah, he does" Kurenai said with a sigh.

Anko grinned wide totally all for Naruto's showmanship.

Santa/Naruto drove the sleigh to a specific spot. Some guys unnoticed by the kids since they were all focused on Santa kept the reindeer still and were helping guide the sleigh too.

"Well look here, I see so many children. Have you all been good?" Santa/Naruto asked.

"YES!" the kids cried.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho! I see, well since you all have been good then I have presents for all of you" Santa/Naruto said.

He then lifted the cover on the back of the sleigh revealing all the presents that the girls had bought earlier. They had them all wrapped up.

"My elves and helpers will give out the presents" Santa/Naruto said.

So Anko, Ino, Kurenai, Tenten and Hanabi went over and started handing out gifts. Each gift had a special color tag letting them know if the was for a boy of girl. Once all the gift were handed out Santa/Naruto drove his sleigh out of the hall.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!" he cried.

There was cheers and a buzzing excitement of seeing Santa for real.

/Scene Break/

The party was over and all the kids were in their beds. The girls and Naruto were cleaning up with the staff chipping in. There was a big mess.

"Whew, that was insane" Ino said.

"Yeah, but fun too?" Hanabi said.

"So 'Santa', how'd you get the reindeer?" Anko asked.

"I know a guy" Naruto said simply.

"Yeah, but how?" Anko asked.

Naruto said nothing and just smiled, which annoyed Anko since she wanted to know.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: this one was hard for me to write mainly the ending. I had a good start then it got harder as I continued to write til I got to the last parts. So if it feels rushed it's because having trouble and just did my best to write as best as I could to finish it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
